Book Editing Guidelines
If you are looking for guidelines on editing character pages, click here. The following is here to make sure there is no confusion about how to format pages correctly. We all want to be the best editors we can and we all want this wiki to grow; so when you are editing, please make sure you're formatting pages correctly. These aren't necessarily rules that you must follow to the letter, they are more along the lines of guidelines to make sure things run smoothly. Below are some tips to help you when editing. Creating A Book Page When creating a page for a book, there are really only 6 or 7 things that need to be considered. They are the infobox, the introduction to the left of the infobox, the summary, chapters and gallery and then trivia and references. Earlier in the article, it was mentioned that these things should not be followed to the letter, however, some things do. Like the infobox and the introductory paragraph; they are the first thing a person will see when they come on to the page. Infobox For book infoboxes, we use the "Book" template. The infobox is fairly easy to use, the only things you will need to edit are the values and the information next to the labels on the infobox. It is recommended for not-so-experienced users to edit in VisualEditor just to make their lives easier. Tip 1: When editing infoboxes, it is best to leave an area blank if you are not sure if something is correct or not. For example, if a person thought that The Royal Romance, Book 3 came out on January 14, 2018, but wasn't sure, they could ask an admin (or another user) or go and find evidence that it was released on that date. Tip 2: Remember that the first chapter of every book is free, so when updating the key cost, keep that in mind. Introductory Paragraphs Introductory paragraphs are also very important. They are the paragraphs you see at the top, left of the infobox. Those follow a very simple format and again, it is advised that the not-so-experienced users use VisualEditor. Below is the structure of how one should be put together: Book name and number (in bold), is the (#) book of (series name) series. It succeeds its first two books, (book name) and (book name). A further example of this is: The Royal Romance, Book 3 is the third book of The Royal Romance series. It succeeds its first two books, The Royal Romance, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, Book 2. Please note that this is an example of a sequel. Look below for standalone books. For standalone books, use this example: Name (in bold) is the first and thus far only book of the (series name) series. A further example of this is: Veil of Secrets is the first and thus far only book of the Veil of Secrets series. Tip 1: Remember to link the series name to its corresponding category. Summary The summary of the book is extremely important. It tells the reader what the book is going to be about and is used to draw them to the book. In most cases, Pixelberry will release a summary; normally on the various app stores but sometimes on Twitter or on the Choices App. The summary should be copied word for word and in italics. Tip: If Pixelberry does not release a summary, the synopsis for the first chapter is normally used. Chapters Chapters are another important part of the article, they (like the summary) also draw readers to the book. When editing or creating them, chapter names and numbers should be in bold, while the synopsis of the chapter should be in block-quote format. An example of how they should be written is below (it is advised that new and not-so-experienced user use VisualEditor): Chapter 1: Missing Persons: Your best friend from college has invited you to her wedding! But in the town of Birchport, everyone has a secret... Gallery Galleries are the fun part of the article, they can brighten up the mood of an article and can actually make a page popular. When making galleries, there are a few things to note. With books, galleries should be split up into three sections: Sneak Peeks, Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information, and Miscellaneous. *Sneak peeks are for sneak peeks released by Pixelberry on various social media platforms. *Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information should contain anything that Pixelberry have released regarding the book and prior to the book's arrival, whether it be sneak peeks of the characters or parts of the story. They should also contain information released by Pixelberry about the book. *Miscellaneous is for any pictures taken in-game. Sneak Peeks < gallery > Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information < gallery > Miscellaneous < gallery > Tip: When editing these, take out the spaces between the < and "gallery", this was just to show what should be done. Trivia The trivia section is for fun facts or things revealed in-game or by Pixelberry relating to the book. Tips: 1. Remember that some things important to the plot maybe be applicable to be put in the Trivia section. 2. Remember that if for example, a Pixelberry employee confirms something about a book and there is a link or photo available, put it in the gallery or add it as a reference as it will add credibility to the claim. References References are the very last section on any page. It (for the most part) provides us with evidence for trivia points. As stated earlier, they add credibility to trivia points but they also are used for quotes. For any tips, see the last tip for the gallery section. Confusion Lastly, if there is any confusion about any of the things listed here or even things that aren't listed here. Contact Fearless Diva or any of the other daily editors for advice. Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Policy